Its Time For a Change
by MusicLoverOfTheGods99
Summary: Its time for a change around here, but who is actually ready to make that change... R&R ; First fanfic, dont be too harsh people, also english isnt my 1st language also.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. THIS IS A FANFICTION PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES. ALL RIGHT GO TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**Chapter 1**

"Perseus..." The voice boomed inside the dome shaped room, causing an echo. The man hadn't spoken relatively loud; he just radiated power, his voice projecting that power outward to anyone and everyone. He was a man with a black beard and electric blue eyes; he sat on a massive throne opposite the door to enter the room. Room is a relatively small word, considering that it had to withhold enough space for twelve thrones circling the sides of the room all facing toward the centre. The reason for the dome shaped room -temple- had to be of considerable size, was for the 15" feet tall beings sitting respectively on their thrones. Zeus wanted Percy to be a god again, if Perseus declined, well, Tartarus was waiting for training him.

"Perseus.. do you accept the offer we give you, to become a god?" his voice boomed outwards.

"No….I would like to go travelling.. Around the world… to see and experience life to its fullest, then I'll come back and decide, is that alright, Lord Zeus?" Percy asked back.

Some of the Goddess and even some of the gods gasped out including Poseidon, who was shocked, to say the least.

"Very well, but we would like, first, to make you half-immortal, which means you cannot die, but you can get severely injured. But I would still like to give you your godly powers!" Zeus replied, to which Percy just simply nodded.

Zeus looked at everyone with his stormy blue eyes and nodded, to which everyone raised their hands in harmony, even Ares did it with remarking some stupid or idiotically. A ball of pure godly power shot out from the palms of the gods' hands and fired into Percy, who started to squirm and squeal. But, when he light went away, there was a well packed man, not the 18 year old Percy Jackson. Percy had received his godly powers, to say the least.

**ARTEMIS**

Wow, he is brave, strong and yet still humble, wanting to live life to its fullest as a mortal, before becoming an immortal, if he decides to anyway. I decided to give him a larger share of god powers, because after saving me from the giants, and Atlas, twice, he truly deserved it, with his humbleness and skill.

**Flashback,**

I was fighting for my life, stuck in between Athena and Apollo, with me and my 'little brother' shooting the arrows and Athena using the cannons. Suddenly, Porphiorion and Atlas came charging in the stronghold of Olympus. Atlas noticed me and went chasing after me as I was running through the streets of Olympus. But, when I crashed into a dead end, Atlas raised his spear and got ready to throw it at me when I heard a shout and a bronze shield smashed into his head and a sword sprouted from his thigh. Then, I felt an earthquake and jumped into the nearest window. The Titan was getting assaulted by a mini hurricane. When I Squinted my eyes, I saw that at the eye of the hurricane, Percy was there! SO good that somebody had decided to follow me, or I would have been a goner. Whew! Anyway, he IS a good fighter, especially with the storm enhancing his powers, and suddenly he got the storm from the hurricane to envelop Riptide, and threw it. As it was swirling itself towards Atlas, I imagined it in my head and using my goddess abilities, I gave it that extra bit of power and speed to make it more powerful. When it struck Atlas' head, the earthquake had enveloped Atlas and sucked him into Tartarus, where the primordial god will deal with him. When I jumped out of the ledge of the window, I saw that Percy had fainted, so I slung him over my shoulder as I ran towards Apollo, but when I got there, I found that everything was finished and that the Gods and the Demi-gods were clearing the mess in the Throne room. I handed Percy over to Apollo and Hermes, since they were like Brothers to Percy, and they realised the situation and dealt with it.

**End of Flashback.**

'Please Welcome, the newest Gods of Olympus,' and when Zeus said that, Jason Grace turned around and saw two beings walk into the throne room, and suddenly, Jason Grace's jaw were on the ground, full of surprise, ' Perseus Jackson, God of Natural Disasters, Close Combat, Swordsmanship, Heroes, Tides and Courage. Also welcome, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace, Married and combined gods of mini lightening, shadows, mist and darkness. Since Jason Grace was the Only non-god in the room, he was over-whelmed by the amount of power and godly energy produced by the three new gods.

Suddenly, Aphrodite said, ' Where are they going to train? Surely they need training, if they are to be the next powerhouses of Olympus?' to which Zeus replied,' Oh yes, they do, don't they? My daughter, Thalia will be trained by Athena, goddess of wisdom and crafts. Hades' son will be trained by Hades for control over his powers and Poseidon for battle training. Finally, Perseus will trained by Artemis for Control over his powers and Archery. Since, he is already a master, or nearly the stage where he is a master, will not need battle training. During this time, he will also be guardian of the Hunt and a personal protector to Artemis, since the incident with Atlas has happened twice, once on and once on Olympus.

I was appalled by this, I may think that Perseus is the few of the decent males left on Earth, but there is no way I am having a man in the Hunt. 'Father, do I have to train this- this BOY in the ways of godliness. Especially with and during the times of the Hunt? He's a boy!'

"SILENCE, Artemis, I'm sorry, but I feel and so do the rest of the elder gods, but you are the most suited and the most well-equipped as you are one of the most powerful goddess', your power could even rival mine, or Hades, but even I have to admit that Poseidon is the most powerful out of us three elder gods." Calmly replied my outrageous father. I, frustrated, slumped back onto the silver throne, outrageous that a BOY has to come and train with the Hunt.

**Percy's Point of view**

I felt like a fight was coming up as Lady Artemis slouched on her throne, looking defeated. I've got to admit that she does look amazing when she pouts like that. But since I couldn't bear to see the moon goddess look defeated, I bowed down and chanted the words,

"**I, Perseus Jackson, Defeater of Kronos, swear on the name of Order, to protect Lady Artemis, Daughter of Zeus and the Moon Goddess, from any upcoming Dangers with my life."**

"Who the hell is Order?,", started Demeter, when a Deep Black vortex opened up and out stepped a man looking about 38, and looked around,

"oh, it's the Olympian Gods, and its Perseus Jackson, I've heard a lot about you, very good things. You've got a great destiny ahead of you. Anyway, who awakened me?" He asked.

"It was me, Lord Order, as it was me who swore on your name to Protect Lady Artemis." I shouted out to Lord Chaos, but my back started to stiffen as my I had held my bow for too long.

"Oooh, ok, I understand. I am going to give you a gift, due to your bravery and the future that awaits for you. I think my daughters, the Fates, are giving you too much of a hard time, and even though I cannot reverse the effects of fate, I can help you battle the effects." and with that, he stretched out his arm and out shot a star ball, a fireball decorated with stars and space. When it hit me, I was enveloped in a bright white light…..

**So… how was it? I do apologize for leaving it on a cliff hanger, but I don't want to give away too much on my first time, do I? ;) So you guys have Read, now please move on to the review button. It is going to be your choice of how the plots going to turn out, so tell me in your reviews or pm me if you want to be my beta or if you have any ideas ;)**

**I need 2 OC's to be some huntresses. I will need their names, age, appearance, godly parent, history and their powers.**

**Ill repeat that, I will need their:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Appearance**

**Godly parent**

**Powers**

**History/Bio**

**Also, I might take all the OC's for the huntresses, and If there are any boy OC's, I will take them in for my other story that I'm working on ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Percy gets some new toys**

**Percy's Point Of View**

Well, after the big flash, I felt that everything had gotten a lot brighter, especially the Vortex, it was swirling and getting a lot smaller. That's when I realised that Chaos had stepped back into the vortex and that he was going back to his Palace. Somewhere, out there in the unknown space. It must be nice, being the lord of creation and all. Anyway, when I finally opened my eyes fully, I noticed that everyone was looking at me in surprise. I looked down to see what they were looking at, and at once I was flabbergasted by how much black I was wearing.

There was black, obsidian Spartan Armour, specifically designed to fit my body, which my Chest and all. Instead of the regular, typical Skirt type-of-thing that came off the belt, I had black Kevlar, underneath my Super-cool black leg armour, with stars and comets shooting all over my armour. In my arm, I had my Helmet, which of course, is black, and looked a lot like Lord Hades' Helm of Darkness, but had the Stars and Comets shooting all over it and had the miniature little black wings at the edges of the helmet. Hanging of the black leather belt was two swords that looked a lot like Riptide, and of course, one of them did, but the other one had it engraved in Greek, Ancient Greek, Ocean Tide. This, of course, was very appropriate, since I was the God of Swordsmanship. Also, two warglaives hung off his back. Warglaives are weapons of mass destruction, shaped like a boomerang, with green, bubbling poison dripping off the edge. I once saw Clarisse training with normal Wooden warglaives against some wooden training dummies at Camp Half-Blood's Training Arena, and even though they were wooden, it had done devastating damage to the dummies, even though Chiron was scolding Clarisse and telling her off for not using them in the right way apparently, but I think she was amazing with those weapon's, she should use those, instead of that weird, idiotic electric spear.

But, apparently, that wasn't what the Fourteen Gods of Olympus were looking at ,( apart from Aphrodite,) they were looking at the figure standing right next to me, who was an exact copy of me, apart from the clothes he was wearing.

He was wearing a T-shirt, a long sleeved one, completely white, apart from the black writing, that had Guardian, then a picture of a Halo, with a Gun below the Halo,( probably indicating that Halo, the War Game,). The gun was a Golden-camouflaged Famas, with an extended Mag. Then, below the Famas, the word angel was written. The halo was shining gold, as if it were a real halo, taken off a real angel. The copy me was wearing Denim trousers, with 4 daggers, hanging off each leg, and a pouch of foldable throwing knives, and some medicine hanging off the belt. The trainers he was wearing, I saw with sensitive, acute vision, that the Reebok trainers had some retractable spikes; it looks like it was for extra grip. The shoes also had two slots where two blades were retracting and sheathing into the slots. He had two hunting knives sheathed into two hunting knife sheath. When he had bowed down to the gods, I noticed he had something folding down neatly like it was pressed down by an unseeable force. When I looked closely, I noticed that it was deep black wings. So, it looked a lot more comfortable than what I was wearing.

When I looked around for an explanation, a deep booming voice spoke out,

"Perseus, do not worry. Your clone is just a model, so I can show you your gift. There is also a gift outside, which is a means of transport in style and comfort, when you're out in the mortal world. Also, back at your cabin at Camp Half-Blood, there is a set of Assassin robes, which you will need in your hunting missions with Artemis. The two sets of clothes you and you clone are wearing are two sets of battle suits. The Obsidian Armour, which you are wearing, is armour specially made from Planet Chaos, the material is nearly unbreakable, and it is made from obsidian fibre. The battle suit you, Percy, are wearing, is a suit specially made for you to go out into battle with, into honourable, battlefield armour. The suit your clone is wearing is everyday clothes, which are indestructible. That suit is for you to protect Artemis and the hunt with, and the throwing knives and the medicine is refillable, since you might need it to protect a goddess as feisty as this one," Chaos said, pointing at Artemis.

"Anyway, the gift outside has an upgraded engine, so it can reach speeds up to 459 mph, but I advise do not try that unless you're the only person on the road. Its extra comforted and it can go off-road, not like those silly land rover off-roaders, but proper, no pain felt off-road, so you'll feel the same on the road, as well as on sand, or the mountains or ice, even! "

"Anyway, I have other duties to attend to, such as to check on my favourite son, Uranus, and my favourite daughter, Nyx. Also, I give you my blessing, which will give you a special helping hand when you need it. I don't think every god and goddess of Olympus need to know about this special ability. My son, Pontus, and his wife, Thalassa, give you their Blessing, which will enhance your water abilities, and give them that extra bit of power. Erebus, the primordial god of Darkness, also gives you his blessing, for saving his Son, Thanatos, during your quest not very long ago. This blessing will allow you to have a son of Hades' powers, but to a stronger extent, since this is the PRIMORDIAL god of Darkness, not the god of the underworld. So, enjoy your surprise!"

And with that, the voice went away, leaving everyone in the room surprised.

"Well, on that note, Meeting dismissed!" Zeus said, and went away with Artemis in tow. Poseidon and Athena came over to me, while Hades went over to Thalia and Nico.

"Well, son, if you carry on like this, even our father could not surpass your power levels. According to -so-smart-whatcha-gonna-do-about-it here, your power levels are going into Primordial Levels, surpassing God stage and the Titan stage. Only one other Demigod has done that befor-," Poseidon happily boomed out before Athena interrupted him,

"He does not need to know that yet, Seaweed Brain! Anyway, young Perseus, I suppose you still want to go travelling around the world, so I spoke with your father and my father, and they said that you may go travelling after training with Artemis. So, since my daughter had hurt you-," and after Athena had said that, I broke a tear, and Poseidon pulled me into a man hug, I was alright considering that I had such a good family, and I need not to worry.

"I'm sorry I brought that up, but since my daughter had hurt you, I realised that being an daughter of Athena is not just to be clever and all, but to be wise and knowledgeable, and since that she proved that not all of my children are wise, and also opened my eyes that I haven't been wise with you or your father, and I'm giving you two another chance. Also, you will receive my blessing on the battlefield, since you proved that you deserved it for saving Annabeth even after she blatantly left you. (Don't** worry guys, everything about will be explained in a later chapter and about annabeth in the same chapter ;)**),"Lady Athena said, I was surprised when she said she was giving us 'Sea Spawn' another chance to be friends with her.

I walked away into the Olympian Throne room when I noticed there was a throne behind the Big Three's Thrones. The smaller throne next Lord Zeus' throne was decorated with lightning down the sides and looked like it was made out of Mist and Shadows. That's when I realised it was Thalia's new throne for the Meetings, and now that I was the only one who is Half-immortal, the other two, Nico and Thalia have their thrones already but I don't, since I didn't accept full immortality after Training and travelling. There was also another throne behind Lord Hades' throne of jewels and skeleton bones, which was an exact copy of Thalia's throne, which I figures because they are married now and they share the same domains of power.

"Enjoying the view, Perseus?" said a warm voice, one that sounded soothing and peaceful. When I looked around for who the voice belonged to, I realised it came from the throne next to the hearth, so I walked over and saw that it was Lady Hestia who had spoken, who was tending to the fire.

"Yes, Lady Hestia, the view has certainly been 'upgraded' since the architect has started her work. Although I do not like to talk about her any more. How are you, Lady?" I politely asked back.

"I am very well, thank you for asking. I presume you are all right as well, apart from the whole annabeth breaking up/ cheating on you business. Anyway, I have something to ask you, I will continue if you accept." She replied just as courtly and politely. I wondered what Lady Hestia has to ask, but if she asks me now, instead of the Solstice meeting we had just earlier on, so it mustn't that important, I guess.

"Yes, Lady Hestia, I am very well, of course you may ask me, I figure it isn't that important, since you didn't ask me in front of all the gods on the solstice meeting." I replied, although by her facial expression, it did look quite serious.

"On the contrary, young Perseus, it is quite serious. I am going to ask you if you could deal with Artemis' hunting problems. Recently, my favourite niece has been having troubles with her hunting, since a lot more monsters have been popping up recently, and that's why, my brother, Zeus, has chosen you to be trained with Artemis, since you are the most powerful demigod, and that you have received all these blessings, you are even more powerful, and that you are the only one to help the huntresses with their monster problems." She asked, clearly worrying about her niece.

"Of course, Lady Hestia, I am to be their Guardian, aren't I?" I said back, realising the seriousness of the problem, but staying upbeat to show that I'm not afraid of battling these monstrous beasts.

"Thank you for this help Perseus. I sense that your fellow immortal goddess, young Nemesis, is calling for you, and it is good for you to not keep her waiting." Lady Hestia said, clearly recognizing Nemesis' call for Perseus.

I bowed my goodbye, and walked away to Lady Nemesis' Temple, I couldn't help remembering Ethan Nakamura, the boy who had sacrificed his eye and a lot more, just to his mother for the better life. " Now, there was a guy who certainly was selfless," I muttered to myself, as Lady Nemesis' temple guards let me in.

"You summoned me, my Lady. I am here!" I said as I bowed, wondering at the pureness of Lady Nemesis' temple. It was simple and elegant, as the curtains were made out of soft material, possibly silk. Just about everything was made out of soft material.

"Yes, Perseus, I summoned to ask you if you would be my Champion, and I would be your Patron. I am giving you this chance because I have given you too much bad luck before, and now, the well-deserved good luck is coming to you, and also because in the past, you also gave my son, Ethan, another chance at life, instead of killing him in that hideous arena. Now, now, I do not expect you to accept, or answer me instantly, because I know becoming my Champion isn't going to make you more powerful or such, it will give you powers such as giving and taking away too much luck, and, as I am the goddess of Revenge, it will give you powers of Revenge. The power of Revenge allows you to track and find the person you want to have revenge on, as well as giving you rage and strength at the times of Revenge." Lady Nemesis said, getting up from her Lotus meditating position, and looking at me expectedly. I started to think when she said,

"I know it choosing this doesn't bring you power or skill, but it will bring you favour of the people, as you can bless good fortune on those who truly deserve it. It won't give Power like Hera gave to Jason Grace, because he is her Champion, and it will not give you extra skills, as Thalia Grace received from Artemis for being her champion." She added on.

I thought carefully and decided to accept, thinking that I had too much power anyway. I nodded as I was too excited that I was now somebody's, a goddess' champion. Then I saw a bright ball of purple enter my chest and envelop me.

After a few minutes, the purple vanished and I felt a lot more powerful, again. What did I do to receive this much power, anyway, I made a quick promise to Chaos to make sure that all this power goes to good use. "Don't worry, child. I know it will go to good use." I heard Lord Chaos' voice in my head.

I bowed and walked out of the temple and decided to walk, instead of teleport (I can't do that anyway, not yet) to the Throne room, since I had no more instructions, and I figured that Zeus might be back from his chat with Artemis, and when I pushed the massive gates to the throne room open, I was surprised to see that Artemis was the only one there, asleep in her Silver throne. So I went over and bowed down to her, even though she was asleep and there was no absolute point, and then was about to walk away when I heard a voice when I turned around away from Artemis,

"It's nice to know that you still respect me even in my sleep, Perseus." The voice said. I whipped around and saw that it was Artemis, sitting straight up in her moonlighted throne.

"Hehe, no problem Lady Artemis, if you are to be my trainer, I have to be respectful to my teacher, don't I?" I asked back, playfully. She seemed to pick up the playfulness in my voice and replied with the same amount of playfulness in her voice,

"Of course you do, Perseus. Or you would be in deep doo doo, at my camp. Anyway, let's go to my camp, in the 'surprise gift' Lord Chaos left you outside in the Empire State Building car park.

I agreed, and we had a race down to the car park, and when I finally reached it, I found that she was already there, and she wasn't even out of breath!

" Perseus, you are so out of shape, well now I know one of the things we have to be training when we get to camp!" she said, knowingly. I agreed, mumbling that it was unfair that she had had millennia of practice and I had only live for 18 years.

I had already known that it was a car when Lord Chaos had said it had an upgraded engine, but I hadn't expected this! It was a bloomin' Ford Fiesta, which is unfair because this is the car I already had, I got a Ford Fiesta when I passed my driving test and Paul and my Mum, Sally Jackson-Blofis, had brought me. But then I looked at Artemis, and realised she was laughing at me, and I asked,

"What are you laughing at, Artemis; it's annoying that Lord Chaos had got me the same car again, you don't have to rub it in," which, of course, sent her into another round of hysterics.

"Pwahh-hah-hah, n-no y-you st-stupid b-boy, the present is right behind you, you're looking at the c-car you had b-before, id-idiot!" she managed to blurt out before laughing hysterically again.

When I turned to see what Lord Chaos had really got me, I was drop dead surprised. It was the all new Ferrari F458 Italia-Spyder, the new super speed model.

"Ohh my gosh, this car is so amazing!" I screamed out, sending Lady Artemis into another set of hysterics and made people walking by look at us funnily, wondering if we were mental physcho's.

After Lady Artemis had finally stopped laughing, we jumped into the car and I was really happy since everything looked perfect. The car was sea-green and it had a beautiful body frame with an amazing set of speed wheels, which were the BEST set of wheels in the world. Everything inside was just normal, except from that everything was a lot better, the Sat-Nav works anywhere, the seats were extra comfortable and perfect.

When we finally got out of New York, Artemis gave me directions to her Camp, when I realised she was a lot more friendly to me. I just shrugged it off when I heard a load rumbling noise, and I looked outside to see if the tyres had burst but they hadn't. That's weird, then what was it, and then I looked at Artemis, and started to laugh at the noise of her stomach. She was starving. So I felt pitiful and decided to use the gift that Lord Chaos gave me. I thought of some chicken chow noodles and made it appear on Lady Artemis' lap on a plate. She looked at me, surprised and lifting her eyebrows, as if asking me a question. I just nodded at the food, and she picked up the chopsticks and started to devour the noodles.

About 5 minutes later, the plate had been finished and she zapped the plate to be washed on Olympus Kitchen. She then asked,

"How did you make that plate of food appear? Only Hestia could do that, you're not her champion, are you?

" No, no, I'm not Lady Hestia's champion, I am Lady Nemesis' champion. The power is the power of Creation that Lord Chaos didn't mention in the throne room, the power where he said,

"I'm sure you don't want all the gods to know your new special ability."

So practically, I just think of an object I want to create, and It appears where ever I want it to appear," and then, for the next few minutes, we drove in silence, Lady Artemis taking in how powerful I was, me listening to Eminem's Lose Yourself on the radio.

"So, how long lef-," I started to say when we enter a forest, and an arrow sprouted from the branches and shot past me and Lady Artemis and struck the tree behind the car. I jumped out of the car and transformed into my Guardian form and got my twin Katana's out, ready to attack any attackers, but none came, apart from a single girl, dressing in silver.

I looked at Lady Artemis and she signalled for me to stand down. I put my weapon's away and transformed my clothes to the casual stuff I was wearing before.

That's when Lady Artemis walked over with the girl, who I recognized as Phoebe, huntress of Artemis.

" Welcome, Perseus, to our camp, as I looked up to the hidden camp in the trees and it looked like a invisible, tree fortress!

**Yeah, that's it for now but, I really need your help, guys! I really need some OC's and I think it will make me feel really proud if you guys enter some OC's. I would be really gretful if you could add some demi-titans, demi-protogenoi, or any other demi-'s, but you could also add heroes from other mythology's as well . I will need their names, age, appearance, godly parent, history and their powers.**

**Ill repeat that, I will need their:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Appearance**

**Godly parent**

**Powers**

**History/Bio**

**Also, I might take all the OC's for the huntresses, and If there are any boy OC's, I will take them in for my other story that I'm working on ;)**

**Please, you've done the reading, now hit the button below, and do the reviewing ;)**


End file.
